


Future Ace

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Goshiki is trying to learn to be the future ace of Shiratorizawa. Ushijima shares his daily schedule with his pupil and Goshiki notices a block of time set aside for the captain's girlfriend and Ushijima shows him what that time is for.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Female Character(s), Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Future Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up to be Shiratorizawa University. This is inspired by several fics I've read plus my own musings. Sorry if Ushijima is a bit OOC, I was experimenting a bit.

One of the things that came with the territory of being one of the top aces in Japan was that Ushijima Wakatoshi could have any girl he wanted. The only girl he loved was the one who played with him when they were kids, Y/N. She was a bit shy and reserved like him, yet she became braver, which inspired him too. Love was a natural next step for the stoic young boy and the now bold girl. Y/N demanded Ushijima be her boyfriend in middle school (something he didn’t understand at the time) and now that he was in college with her at Shiratorizawa University, they were still going strong. Never flickering for even a moment, twin flames.

While mentoring the future ace of the university, Goshiki Tsutomu, Ushijima had gone over many different tactics for maintaining good positive energy the day of a big game. Sure, Goshiki had the skills to be an ace, yet he needed the mental game. Goshiki was eager to please his upperclassman and team captain, but he was sensitive to failure. Wanting to shine brightly on his own and not in Ushijima’s shadow. Once, Goshiki asked Ushijima about his pre-game rituals. Ushijima went over a schedule for the day and what he’d do for consistency. There was a mysterious one hour block that Ushijima kept ignoring while explaining.

“Thank you so much, Ushiwaka. I’ll be sure to implement something like this. But, what should I do between this block?” He pointed to the schedule, leading to a blush creeping up on Ushijima’s stone face.

“Well...that’s time with my girlfriend.” The last word barely left his lips.

Goshiki apologized for prying and he bowed his head. Ushijima told him he didn’t mind being asked about it. Y/N was at all their games (in the same spot at home games), yet Ushijima always played it cool. Yet, he cared greatly about her presence at the game; it was as if she was on the court with him. No matter if the team won or lost, Y/N would support her man. She’d wait patiently by the locker room and give compliments to the players as they’d file out of the locker room, extra on tough days. The first time Goshiki got a compliment from Y/N he bowed to her and thanked her while Tendou dragged him along. 

**~**

Goshiki ran up to the wild middle blocker and eagerly piped up, “That beautiful girl gave me a compliment, Tendou! What should I do? Do I talk to her? How do I ask her out?”  
  


Tendou howled in laughter and brought little Goshiki to Ushijima who was the last to leave the locker room, a habit of his. Ushijima was grabbing his bag to go when Tendou burst into the room and announced his loud presence, Goshiki standing shyly behind him. 

“Ushiwaka! Little bowl cut here says your girlfriend gave him a compliment. He wants to know what to do! He wants to ask her out!” Tendou was nearly in tears laughing and poking at Goshiki’s blushing cheeks, the poor mortified boy had no idea who Y/N was.

  
Ushijima let out a soft chuckle and told him to not be embarrassed about it. Y/N was very beautiful, he explained and more than that, she was sweet to his team. Tendou whispered in the freshman’s ear while jabbing his elbow into Goshiki’s ribs, “She gives him the most shit, but the most compliments and the best treatment.” The younger student’s eyes went wide when Ushijima smirked at Tendou, both men knowing what Tendou meant, yet it was a bit lost on Goshiki.

**~**

At a practice, Goshiki was cleaning up with Ushijima and he decided to finally ask, “Is having a girlfriend hard, Ushiwaka?”

Ushijima contemplated for a moment. It had been a long time since he had been without his love. He even knew that he would propose to her after his upcoming graduation. She kept bugging him about it, and though he wanted to marry her, he just needed college to be over so he could just go to the grind of working. She told him she wanted to marry him before he became an Olympian, so that the Olympics could be the ‘second best day’ of his life; a statement that made them both laugh. Ushijima was also forthcoming about his desire for children, the whole ‘fertile soil’ spiel that he always went on about. Secretly, he had his sperm tested for fertility once Y/N gets her birth control removed after their wedding. The doctor joked the athlete had some ‘super swimmers’.

He finally found his words, “It can be, Goshiki. But, I’ve been with Y/N since we were little. It’s natural. She is my good luck charm for my games. So during that hour, we spend time together. Bonding with my partner is important for me and I have to make time for it in my schedule since she’s my biggest supporter.” The matter of fact explanation was at first good enough for Goshiki.

“Maybe someday I’ll have a girlfriend…” Goshiki stared off into the wall of the gym and he continued, “It would be nice to have someone cheer for me at a game.” The younger student was always too shy to talk to girls. Volleyball gave him a sense of confidence and importance, yet girls were a foreign territory. He had kissed a girl before, at his first house party he attended. That was a magical night for him. His boner would not stop, though. That frightened the more shy girl and she left the party. His teammates had to comfort him with a ‘We’ve all been there, buddy.’  
  


“It is nice. I know that Y/N is always there to cheer me on, even when I fail. She’s never not proud of me. Even when she can’t physically attend, one of the staff puts her on a Facetime call so she can watch and cheer for me. They know that she is important to me. But, without that one hour block, I struggle a bit. I won’t lie.” Ushijima had a slightly wicked smirk that intrigued the younger man.

When Goshiki asked what he did during that one hour with Y/N that was so special, Ushijima wasn’t sure how to answer. He didn’t want to freak the bowl cut teammate out, yet the kid wanted to be like him. So, he should be honest, right? Ushijima sighed while picking up a ball and putting it back in the cart. Goshiki wasn’t sure what to expect. Stretch? Watch a movie? Play games? Watch Ushijima’s highlight clips?

Ushijima’s voice had a dark tone lacing his blunt sentence, “I fuck her.” 

The shaggy haired future ace’s ears turned bright red along with his cheeks at the honesty. His voice was more high-pitched than he hoped when he asked the current ace, “For an _hour_?!”

The olive haired man couldn’t help but release a soft laugh, “Some of that time is foreplay. Some of that is cuddling afterwards. But, yeah an hour.” 

Goshiki couldn’t admire his upperclassman more than this moment. Incredible at school, gifted at volleyball, and slept with a hot girlfriend who he has had in his life for forever? The future ace was rather jealous. Yet, he supported his captain entirely and would try to emulate him. 

“Wow...you’re so lucky…” Envy was dripping off Goshiki’s lips.  
  


Ushijima arrogantly questioned, “That I get laid to prepare for games or that I get laid with Y/N?”

“Yes.” The direct answer made the captain smile and furrow his brows.

Ushijima could sense that the ‘Bowl Cut Brat’ was definitely a virgin. Tendou had made a couple teasing comments about it before and now it was making sense. He felt for him because he couldn’t imagine having to search for a romantic or sexual partner. His soulmate was already there for him and the sex was great. He didn’t need a different girl, and she didn’t need a different guy. They were made for each other. The small young woman was easy for Ushijima to pick up during the deed and the way she sat on her knees was the perfect height to suck him off. What his teammates didn’t know was that sometimes, Ushijima had sex with his girlfriend in the locker room, hence why he would be the last to leave. 

“She is a beautiful woman and a great partner. Maybe you’ll experience that some day.”  
  


“I-I wo-wouldn’t know what...to do with a girl.” Goshiki’s volume got quiet as he kept speaking and his fists clenched.

“Y/N and I didn’t know either. We made plenty of mistakes.”

Goshiki decided to not pry anymore and chose to finish packing the gym up for the day so his captain could leave. Little Y/N had peaked her head into the gym. She sprinted over to her boyfriend and he opened his arms for her. This was a daily occurrence, yet the couple looked happy to see each other each time. They were disgustingly in love. Though the captain was very reserved, she helped him open up and be more sociable. Y/N was the one who persuaded him to mentor Goshiki.

“Hi handsome!” Y/N planted a big kiss on Ushijima’s smiling mouth.

The couple was always respectful about intimacy in front of others, especially the team. Everyone knew about Ushijima’s relationship, some like Tendou and Semi even knew about his pre-game ‘ritual’ with her. Tendou was definitely used to it since Ushijima was his best friend so he was Y/N’s best friend by default. The Guess Monster had seen the couple doing it more times than he could count, it didn’t even phase him. After knowing Tendou a long enough time, Y/N didn’t even feel shy being around the wiry redhead. Ushijima considered a threesome, something that Y/N also secretly wanted. Tendou insisted on not doing so because he joked that he would sweep Y/N off her feet, away from Ushijima. But, he let Tendou mess around with Y/N from time to time. 

“Hey, honey.” He kissed his girlfriend back quickly while petting her hair, “Goshiki is going to finish up for me so I can take you out to our date early.”  
  


Y/N perked her head up from her boyfriend’s shoulder and she glanced over to Goshiki, “You are? Thank you so much! You’re _so_ sweet!” Ushijima set her down so she could give the younger spiker a hug.

The physical contact was jarring, but not unwanted. Ushijima just watched as girlfriend squeezed the future ace and he nervously put his hands on her back when he saw his captain nod. He quickly had to push her away so he wouldn’t get an erection from the feeling of her breasts pressed against him and the smell of her soft feminine perfume. The freshman noted that Ushijima sometimes had that smell on him too, it must’ve been from having sex with his girlfriend. A thought he had to push out swiftly. 

He bowed to her and held his team jacket down slightly to cover his crotch, “Yo-You’re wel-welcome, Y/N.”

The couple headed out of the gym, hand in hand, and went on their usual Friday date at Tendou’s bakery, earlier than usual. They talked the usual talk on their way until Y/N noticed her boyfriend was distracted. When she finally asked about it at their usual corner table, he gave her his honest blunt answer which made her howl with laughter. He didn’t get what was so funny, yet she quickly explained.

“That little one found out your ‘ritual’ with me, Toshi? Is that why he was weird?” Y/N was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  


“He also finds you attractive.” Y/N blushed a bit at the compliment, expecting her boyfriend to tell her she misunderstood. But, he didn’t. He just let her relish in it. 

“Awww, he’s such a little cutie! What a dork.” Ushijima wasn’t phased by her compliment, he was secure about their relationship. She continued smiling while putting the dessert fork in her mouth, “I bet he has fangirls, no?” 

“Not really. Tendou says he’s too intense and it freaks women out. Speaking of which,” Ushijima gestured to Tendou who was baking sweets behind the bakery counter, “Come here, Tendou.”

Tendou poked his head up and came over, pulling up a chair for a moment. Tendou heard out Ushijima’s explanation of the situation. Tendou made a couple of quips and then placed a small kiss on Y/N’s cheek, something that wasn’t unusual due to their closeness. He whispered in her ear and her face turned scarlet. Y/N and the middle blocker were squealing with laughter, much to the captain’s annoyance. Too loud.

Ushijima sighed and finally just asked, “What is it, Tendou?”

“I think you should help the poor boy out, Ushiwaka.” The Guess Monster shrugged, trying to not laugh again. 

“No. Why can’t you?” People who didn’t know Ushijima would assume he was being antagonizing, but his girlfriend and best friend knew otherwise. He was just curious.

  
“You’re _his_ idol, Ushiwaka! _You_ have to nurture the future ace of Shiratorizawa. Coach would thank you. Plus, maybe it would power the kid up the way it powers _you_ up. Could be beneficial in games.” Y/N was impressed with Tendou’s reasoning and she glanced back at her boyfriend.

The large man was clearly thinking it over. Tendou then patted his friend on the arm and went back to his oven while shouting that Y/N would never leave him for ‘Bowl Cut Brat’. Ushijima pinched his brow and finally looked back at his girlfriend’s eyes. He couldn’t read her. The captain knew his girlfriend front to back, but this was new. She sensed his discomfort and she decided to hold his hand and told him not to worry about it. Y/N turned his attention to the treat in her hand that Tendou gave them to try. Everything Tendou made was good, even when it was strange. He had a natural gift for this. Guess Monster’s intuition extended past volleyball.

**~**

When his game day ritual with Y/N was approaching days after the bakery chat, he thought about the younger volleyball player. Y/N pulled her boyfriend into a deep kiss in his dorm and his mind wandered a bit, but she grabbed his hardening cock, his focus was back on her. Though they had been having sex for years, they both loved it still. It never felt old. Simple sometimes, sure. But, never boring. The most daring thing Ushijima ever did in the bedroom was let Tendou play a bit with Y/N, but it was carefully monitored. The redhead was over the moon at the opportunity to observe his best friend excel at something else and touch a beautiful girl. The couple secretly found it immensely hot to be watched, something Ushijima wouldn’t dare admit outloud. 

When Y/N got down on her knees and put his huge cock in her mouth with one hand stroking him, he looked down at her and had a perplexed expression. Her large eyes finally made eye contact with him, and she matched his expression and pulled her mouth away for a moment, still stroking him. “What’s wrong, handsome?” Y/N knew she hadn’t hurt him or anything. So, this was a mystery. Waiting for his response, she went back to pushing the head of his cock in her mouth. Ushijima gritted his teeth at the pleasure and finally blurted out what was on his mind. 

“We should teach him.” Y/N suddenly choked despite his cock not being far into her mouth.

Her lungs sucked spit down the wrong pipe while coughing. Her boyfriend quickly gave her water and sat her on his lap, avoiding his erection, and patted her back gently. Ushijima began kissing her hair while she squeaked in her attempts to stop choking. 

“I think we should teach him.” He repeated.

When she finally got composure, his girlfriend turned to him and spoke, “Ushijima Wakatoshi.” She _never_ called him by his full name unless he was in trouble, so he braced for a lecture. “I never knew you to be so bold and daring.” The young woman turned herself to straddle him and began stroking his cock again, earning a soft grunt while she spoke. 

“I guess the future ace of Shiratorizawa should learn from the best, Toshi. But, you’ll need to make it worth my time.” Ushijima caught her drift and picked her up above him while he laid on his back. He settled his girlfriend on his face and enjoyed how wet she was at the musings of a ‘threesome’ of sorts. 

After their romp, Y/N curled up on his chest like usual and he caught his breath. When he asked if she was really okay with it, she nodded and told him that the kid just couldn’t finish inside and that he had to wear protection. Both of those things were easy to agree with. When he texted Tendou asking how he should best set it up, he suggested that they invite Goshiki after the game. Tendou even agreed to help usher the other students out of the gym after the gym to give them some privacy. 

**~**

At the game, Ushijima looked up to his beautiful love in the bleachers who blew him a kiss as per usual when he was up for his first serve of the night. It grounded him to see her there and know she was on the journey with him. After a powerful service ace, the team on the court came together for a brief huddle to congratulate Ushijima on the serve. Before Goshiki could step away, Ushijima told him to wait after the game to talk to him. The poor kid became incredibly nervous and found himself looking for Y/N in the crowd. Her eyes caught his for a moment and her gentle smile and thumbs up amped him up. No matter what his captain could say to him, the motivation from Y/N lifted his spirits. The game finished with a big Shiratorizawa win. Coach Washijiro applauded the team’s efforts, corrected their mistakes and praised one player in particular. Not the southpaw captain, that was a given. Instead, Goshiki was the ‘player of the game’ for scoring a lot of points and being a great communicator on the court. Ushijima’s protege was beaming and felt his chest puff up a bit from the praise plus the pomp and circumstance. 

In the locker room, Ushijima finished his shower and noticed that Goshiki was watching him out of the corner of his eye. The new ace was always aware that his idol was far more buff and chiseled, but now he couldn’t help but observe that the older man was bigger in other places too. Goshiki quickly had to turn his shower temperature to freezing to avoid the boner he would get when thinking about how that man’s large cock would fit in Y/N. Ushijima shrugged and ignored his teammate and finished his shower. Once his usual routine of hot shower, brushing teeth, combing his hair, throwing on sweats and his sweatshirt, and putting on cologne plus deodorant was finished, he waited for Goshiki who was too shy to let his upperclassman see him nude. All of the team had seen each other nude before, but now he was extra self conscious. 

Ushijima leaned against his locker, “Goshiki, when you’re done, meet me outside. We’re going somewhere.”

“Su-Sure! I’ll be quick.” Goshiki eagerly got himself ready, unsure as to what it would be for though.

Nervously, his hands shook as he put on deodorant and combed his hair. Taking some deep inhales while facing the mirror, he tried to center himself before walking out in his own sweats and sweatshirt. Ushijima was texting someone and then he looked up to see the younger ace staring at him. Goshiki also noticed Y/N was between her boyfriend’s arms, her back to his chest. She gave him a cute grin and wave.

Ushijima was not one for fluffy words, “Come with us.”

Goshiki nodded quickly and walked towards the couple. Y/N tugged on her boyfriend’s sweatshirt and he seemed to know what that meant. His girlfriend hopped onto his back for a piggyback ride, her skirt flipping up a bit revealing her little panties. If Goshiki wasn’t insanely jealous, he’d think it was very cute and totally a move for him to use. Yet, his mind wondered what they were doing and where they were going. Ushijima’s dorm was the destination, and it was at the end of a hallway next to only one other room, Tendou’s. Tendou stepped out of his room and whispered something to Ushijima before patting his captain on the shoulder and Y/N on her bottom, eliciting a giggle from the girl. The young spiker wondered why Tendou was allowed to do that. The Guess Monster rubbed Goshiki’s shoulders like a boxing coach would and gave him the advice to follow directions and try to look confident. Ushijima’s dorm was immaculate to say the least. Not a single dirty dish in the little sink, no misplaced pillows, no clothes on the floor. Y/N was placed on his bed and Ushijima turned to his protege after closing his bedroom door to leave Y/N in the room.  
  


“Take a seat.” Goshiki obeyed like a puppy in training, nearly falling over himself.

His captain went and lit some scented candles and reached in his fridge for something. Gin. Goshiki had drank before, but he was a bit of a lightweight, Ushijima could probably drink a whole bottle and not blink. The Bowl Cut Brat looked around the room and saw very few pictures overall. Two of Ushijima’s parents, separate of course. A couple of Ushijima and Tendou when they were younger plus the yearly team photos. But, the vast majority of the photos were of the couple. Some when they were little kids and some from now. Goshiki’s heart fluttered a bit, wondering what it was like to be that in love with someone and have them return the feelings. The scent of the candle wafted to him, a nice pine smell and his captain set down a gin and juice for him and his pupil. 

“What do you need from me, Captain?”

“I think you need me, not the other way around.” Ushijima took a sip and implored the other to do so before he continued, “Tendou tells me that you’re a virgin.”

Goshiki chokes on his drink and coughs violently before composing himself, the blush still revealing his embarrassment. Though it was true, he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it. 

Finally, he admitted the truth, “Ye-yeah...I am…”

Ushijima just nodded and sipped again before speaking frankly, “Well, you are supposed to be the future ace of the team, correct?”  
  


Goshiki nodded with ambition in his eyes. 

“So, if that’s true, I need to help you get situated with ace life. That includes the stuff on that schedule I showed you. Including that block of time you asked about.”

The young spiker’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. So, he opted for silence to ensure he would understand correctly. The last thing he wanted to do was mishear his captain and offend him.

“You should thank Tendou, because if it was up to me, you wouldn’t get shit. But, he’s my best friend and even a broken clock is right twice a day. He told me I should help you out. You jerk off, right?” There was no shame in his voice when asked the question, typical of the confident captain.

Goshiki began playing with his jacket and mumbled out an affirmative which led to Ushijima’s neutral expression not changing. The captain said he also did so, so his teammate shouldn’t feel shy. Goshiki just clenched his drink and the ice cubes rattled in the cup. The situation was overwhelming to say the least and though it was freeing to be honest about certain things, the room felt hot and suffocating. 

“Tendou said it would give you confidence if you get laid, what do you think?” The olive haired man knew the answer, but wanted to make his protege squirm.

  
Goshiki trembled and whispered, “I-I guess so.” No eye contact was made. 

“Well, if you’re not certain,” Ushijima gets up and opens his dorm door as if to tell the black haired young man to leave.

“No, I’m su-sure!” The poor kid tried to show confidence, yet he just looked like a little guppy compared to his upperclassman. 

The southpaw spiker sat back down, smirking. “That’s what I figured. Let me tell you what will happen tonight, Goshiki. I will let you watch Y/N and I fuck.” The young spiker’s hair stood up on his neck from the electricity behind Ushijima’s bluntness, “And, if she wants, I’ll let you learn by doing. Let me be clear, though.” He finished his glass and made intense eye contact, unsettling his counterpart, “She will never be yours, Goshiki. Ever. Y/N is my future wife and mother to my children. Tendou is only allowed to occasionally touch her because I let him, and I am always in the room. He’s my best friend, he would never take my future wife from me. But, I need to pass the torch to you on this team. You need more confidence. Yet, you’re too weak to get a girl.”

The words stung, but the younger man was too bewildered to care, “Captain...is this a joke?”

His captain shook his head and told him to finish his drink while he went into the bedroom for a moment. To get some liquid courage, Goshiki chugged the drink, wincing from the alcohol content and his mind raced. His blushing cheeks, averted eyes, and clenching fists told anyone anything they needed to know about how he felt. His captain came back out and beckoned for the pupil to enter his bedroom. Y/N was inside the room in Ushijima’s alternate jersey shirt and shorts. The outfit swamped her and it was too cute for Goshiki to not stare. The captain made sure her clothing indicated who she belonged to. Y/N told the young man to take a seat in a corner chair next to the closet. Once he explained the rules to his teammate: no kissing (his new rule for the situation), no cumming inside, he had to wear a condom, and he could only fuck Y/N if she allowed it, he got started. 

“Watch and learn.” Ushijima growled before picking up his girlfriend and making out with her.

Any loose space in Goshiki’s pants tightened immediately seeing the ferver to which the couple kissed. Her fingers ran through her love’s hair and her thighs squeezed around his waist tightly to hold on. The woman on his waist didn’t need his arms to hold her up, so he ran his hands up and down her back and gave her ass some quick squeezes. Though the captain was known for being a brute, he gently set his girlfriend down as if she was a delicate tea cup. 

Y/N squealed “Ah, Toshi!” when he cupped her breasts. Hearing his captain called something other than his own name or his regular nickname gave Goshiki a strange feeling in his stomach. The room felt more foreign and heavy. His erection throbbed and he wanted nothing more than for contact to be made. Preferably by Y/N, but he’d take jerking off. 

Ushijima stopped kissing his love for a moment to speak when Y/N pulled his mouth from hers, “Kissing your partner prepares them for the sex you’ll have with them. It’s a bonus when they taste nice like Y/N does.” Goshiki shifted in his chair and nodded as if he was taking mental notes. The bigger man’s burly hands lifted up her shirt and she let him take it off. For a moment, she was shy and she covered up. Her boyfriend kissed her stomach and mumbled something he hoped Goshiki would hear. 

“Honey, you said he could see. How will he learn if he doesn’t look? Not like he hasn’t jerked off to it before.” His pupil’s mouth hung open at being called out, yet it was true. The burn in his face was a mixture of shame and arousal. 

She had a smile and her volume was almost a whisper, “You’re right, Toshi.” Slowly, her man pulled her hands away from her breasts, allowing her perky nipples to show themselves.

Beautiful supple breasts that were perfect in Goshiki’s eyes. Just the right size, yet they looked tiny in her boyfriend’s hands. Ushijima gave him some instruction on how to suck the nipples, but the younger man’s eyes were glued on Y/N’s open mouth moaning her boyfriend’s name while her legs wrapped around his upper back. Now was his chance.

“Ca-Can I...try?” Ushijima looked up at his girlfriend and she gave him the approval.

Goshiki was told to come between Y/N’s legs while Ushijima sat behind his girlfriend. He told the younger man to be gentle with Y/N’s nipples. The poor guy couldn’t stop gawking at her body, smooth skin and soft tummy with those cute breasts. Y/N’s hands pulled his chin towards her gaze so she could reassure him.

“It’s okay, Goshiki. You can do it.” The way she said it was the way a teacher would say it when a student was trying to solve a complicated math problem.   
  


He muttered, “Tsutomu. That’s my first name.”

Y/N smiled sweetly and continued with a demonstration with her fingers playing with her nipples, “Tsutomu, do this.”

Goshiki gulped and felt himself start to sweat. Ushijima hurried him up, clearly wanting to fuck his own girlfriend. But, Y/N told him to stop being so mean and surprisingly, Ushijima obeyed. That shocked the young spiker; nobody except the coach told that beefy man what to do. Except for Y/N, apparently. Goshiki guided his hands to her breasts, the soft moan he elicited from the contact humored the couple. He was so innocent. She gave him some tips and when his fingertips ghosted her nipples, she arched her back towards him. When her sensitive nipples made contact with his fingers, the ridges in his fingerprint picked up on her soft texture. Their hardness was apparent and when he began to play, she showed enjoyment. Ushijima was kissing his girlfriend who was moaning into his mouth. 

“Like this, Y/N?” His voice was so meek and cute, Y/N gave a sympathetic look to the younger man for a moment. 

“Yeah.” Her response was cut short by her boyfriend’s hot mouth on hers again.

One of Goshiki’s hands went to her soft stomach and he realized he just _had_ to kiss it, so he did. Ushijima immediately noticed and swatted the dark haired man away, warning him about the kissing rule. Goshiki apologized and Y/N teased her boyfriend.

“Don’t feel bad, Tsutomu. Ushijima made that rule up so he could feel better. He’s a sucker for me and the thought of someone else cumming in me or kissing me is a hard limit for him.” She then had a curious expression on her face, “Handsome? How will he learn to eat pussy without kissing me somewhere.” She had a point. There was something so intimate about using his mouth that the stoic southpaw loved. His fingers were tools he used in volleyball, but his mouth was only for his future wife. 

Ushijima groaned and rubbed his forehead. He clearly had to think this over. Seeing how uncomfortable her boyfriend was, she offered a loving compromise. “How about, he only gets to finger me? And, he can watch you eat me out. He can taste me on his own fingers. That’s quite a treat, wouldn’t you say Tsutomu?” The younger man nodded without a thought in mind and waited for orders to be given. “Your mouth is the only one I want, I promise Toshi.”

For once, the captain showed tenderness in his voice that no one except Tendou and Y/N had seen before, “You promise?” Her hands ran up and down his burly arms to comfort him. 

“100% promise, future baby daddy.” Ushijima chuckled a bit at her answer before kissing her again. 

Goshiki whined internally like a petulant child. His damn captain had to get in the way of him fully pleasuring this gorgeous woman. Ushijima’s eyes saw how annoyed Goshiki was and sent him a mental message to just be grateful, which humbled his accomplice. Truth be told, he should be nothing but grateful, but he’s always been a spoiled brat who wants more. Goshiki decided to keep himself out of trouble and he sucked on her left nipple until it was swollen and pink. He was about to continue when Y/N stopped him.

With a small laugh she said, “Tsutomu, my breasts are sisters. It’s only fair to give them _both_ attention. It’s rude to only be nice to one of them.” The black haired guy felt embarrassed that he made the wrong move, but Y/N just shoved his face onto her right breasts and he made up for his wrongdoings. 

The way her soft little nipples felt in his mouth was heavenly as he played for a moment; sadly, they got taken away from him as Ushijima had enough of his protege teasing his girlfriend. The large man pushed Goshiki out of the way and Ushijima put himself between his girlfriend’s legs. Though Goshiki felt slighted that he was moved, he had to remember who Y/N belonged to. Which pained him. 

“Sit back and enjoy the show, Tsutomu. Toshi is so good at making me feel good. He’s probably not a great teacher though, because he’s selfish.” Her wry smile caused the tough-as-nails captain to blush and show some meekness on his face. The power this woman held was unsurmountable, Goshiki noted to himself before he settled his face to a spot near her cute bellybutton. Toshi pulled her shorts down and took the panties with it. This was more brazen than the young spiker thought would occur, but he quickly remembered who his no-nonsense mentor was. Ushijima gently led a finger up and down her wet cunt, causing her to shutter. The olive haired man remembered that Goshiki was a complete virgin, so he reluctantly let him look at his girlfriend’s most sacred place.

Ushijima mumbled and pointed up to Y/N’s shy face, “Don’t just stare, you idiot. Compliment her.”

This is what truly made Goshiki shy. Seeing her pussy was one thing, but for some reason, he was totally shy about complimenting her on it. Something about saying the word out loud. He opted for a safer choice.

“You’re very beautiful Y/N.”

“Thank you, Tsutomu.” Ushijima decided he had enough of Goshiki getting attention and he slid a slicked up finger into her, causing her body to writhe. “To-Toshi!”

The captain’s wolfish smirk was something Goshiki had never seen before. This was not the same man that was cool and collected at practice. Ushijima rarely cracked a smile; it turns out, he saved his smiles and expressions for Y/N. The way her body wiggled and squirmed got him painfully hard. How could someone have so much control over someone with just a finger? While he was lost in thought and staring, Y/N curled a finger up while chewing her bottom lip and Goshiki crawled up to her. Instead of doing something sexy, she laughed with an almost reckless abandon which humored the man between her thighs.

“I told Toshi I could make you ‘come’ with one finger. He didn’t believe me. I WIN TOSHI!” Her exclamation brought a sincere laugh and smile to her partner who internally admitted her terrible jokes made his day. 

‘I suppose you do, Y/N.” Ushijima’s voice was back to his neutral expression, “But, let’s change that attitude up.” He rammed a second finger into his girlfriend and she choked on a moan. “I win, Y/N.”

“Don’t tempt me to use teeth, Toshi.” She gave Goshiki a secret kiss on the cheek and showed him the gesture she would want from him. Her sweet boyfriend told Goshiki to sit between her legs, which the horny guy did and stared mindlessly at her soaked cunt. The large olive haired man pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. “You wouldn’t dare use teeth on your favorite cock, honey. You love me too much.” Her nose gave him butterfly kisses and the way she looked at him was impossible to miss. Pure love and devotion. 

God, the sickly sweet way she treated him and he treated her made Goshiki sick. He just wished he could take her from _him_ , show _him_ who the ace of Shiratorizawa was. So, he took matters into his own hands. He shoved a finger inside Y/N and she gasped. Ushijima read her furrowed brow and immediately scolded Goshiki with a rage Ushijima had never expressed at practice. Only one thing set him off, Y/N being mistreated. That was it. He would throw Nationals if it meant that no one would ever make her cry. 

“Let me be clear, Goshiki. If you upset her again, I will hurt you more than you could ever hurt me. This is a privilege, not a right. Understood?” The captain was gritting through his teeth, pure rage in his narrow eyes.

Y/N’s voice was soft and she rubbed up and down Ushijima’s huge biceps, “It’s okay Toshi, he didn’t know.” Goshiki could’ve fell in love with her with how kind she was. Ushijima released some of his tension, but still felt slighted. 

“Then he’s a moron. I never struggled learning that.” That set Goshiki off the edge, internally. Hearing that his mentor didn’t struggle sexually made him ragingly insecure. If Y/N hadn’t soothed her ‘gentle giant’, he probably would’ve swung Goshiki around like a ragdoll and wrung his delicate neck like it was a little baby duck’s. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I was just very excited. My apologies for making you uncomfortable.” Humbleness suited him and Y/N reassured him it was okay. 

Ushijima tightened his jaw and whispered to his love. The way he asked if she wanted this to continue was one of his ways to express romance. Communication, a skill she taught him. He was used to being strong and silent, but he opened up with her and Tendou. This was part of the vulnerability of love. Sometimes the couple made love in complete silence. Other times, she talked up a storm and he occasionally responded. When she nodded that she would continue, Ushijima wished he didn’t ask Y/N’s opinion and instead chose to just kick out the Bowl Cut Brat. 

“Your finger has to be wet. Use her wetness, spit on your fingers, or stick them in her mouth. But, since you acted like a fucking impatient _child_ , you will spit on your own fingers. One finger at a time. And, do this gesture.” The kid looked like he was taking mental notes and he did what he was told, remembering Y/N showed him a similar gesture earlier. 

When he slid his wet finger in, he began being able to appreciate the soft ridges of her walls and how tight and hot she was. He slid his slender finger in and out and curled it; he changed up his tactics based on her reactions. Her moans were music to his ears, but those sounds quickly stopped when Ushijima took his own hard-on out of his sweats. Y/N latched onto the large cock like it was an instinct and the way she adored and worshipped the cock was showstopping. Her man removed his clothes completely so there were no barriers between him and his love. Goshiki wasn’t remotely attracted to men, but even he had to admit, Ushijima was built like a god. Shredded abs, overall bulk, chiseled facial features, great height, and a huge cock. The pine smell of the room from the candle fit the aesthetic of the captain. The way her hands roamed over his body lit a jealous fire under Goshiki. So, he increased his pace and spoke up.

“Y/N, can I add another finger?” She simply nodded, mouth too busy. The second finger followed the same motion as the first. 

When Ushijima made her a makeshift ponytail, something Goshiki made sure he would do later when he’d get his own chance. Though Y/N had taken her love’s cock a million times at this point, he was still too huge for a human mouth. She had to unhinge her jaw just to take most of it. Whatever she couldn’t take, she stroked. Ushijima let out some soft swears and groans, thighs trembling a bit when she went deep. The way her touch and mouth could bring a huge tough guy like Ushijima to his metaphorical knees was beyond impressive to Goshiki. The beautiful woman before Goshiki appeared to enjoy the second finger, so he felt confident until Ushijima ruined that.

“Move.” Ushijima took his cock out of Y/N’s mouth and directed Goshiki to move aside and not taste his previously used fingers. When Ushijima settled between his girlfriend’s legs, he told Goshiki to go up to his old spot. Y/N asked permission to take the young spiker’s sweat downs and he gulped, then nodded. This was terrifying. He was not _nearly_ as big as Ushijima, but that was because Ushijima was a freak and out of the norm. Y/N still smiled at the sight of his leaking cock. The cold air ran shivers up his spine and he bucked into her hand the moment she made contact. It was heavenly to not have to touch his own cock. Finally able to open his eyes, he stared at Y/N’s welcoming eyes and felt a bit at ease. Then, he noticed her boyfriend ready to eat her out after kissing and licking her thighs.

“You want me to taste your delicious pussy, Y/N?” Y/N moaned her answer and the second Ushijima’s tongue slid over her hole, she screamed his name from the surprising sensation. To keep her waist down, his strong hands held her hips down like it was nothing. Goshiki noticed it was now Ushijima taming her, not the other way around. The more intensity he put into it, the more she pushed her curvy hips into his face. Her pleasure was unbelievably hot to watch. His cock begged to cum, so he had to stop her massaging hands. Instead, he opted to watch what Ushijima did. Annoyed at his protege’s presence being too close, he held Y/N’s thighs against his head to close off the view.

“Toshi! To-Toshi! You...have to, _fuck_ , let him look!” The overstimulation was killing her and her panting made the air thick.

Goshiki smirked at his mentor who quickly reminded him that no one but Y/N was in charge. Whatever she said, went. If only the team knew how much control she had over the enigma that was the Shiratorizawa captain. Goshiki placed his face near her bellybutton and observed as his mentor licked and sucked her clit.

“You’re supposed to lick this spot. Girls like this spot. Everywhere else is secondary.” His educational tone was not very sexy, but it was mandatory to maintain emotional distance between the parties involved.

“So, it’s like making sure you block the correct spiker when other spikers are trying to trick you?” Goshiki felt so stupid bringing up volleyball, yet seeing Y/N belly laugh made it worth it.

“You sure are Toshi’s teammate. I told him no volleyball in the bedroom. Well,” she gave some dreamy eyes to her man who matched them, “except for when he spanks me.” Goshiki’s ears turned red and though he wanted to spank her, he wouldn’t dare lay a hand on her. That one would have to stay a fantasy. The way Ushijima attacked her cunt with fervor and hunger was carnal. Messy noises, arousal dripping down his chin and her thighs. 

“Let him have one lick, Toshi. Just one. He needs to know the taste.”

Goshiki prepared for a resounding no, but his captain melted to his love’s desires and he replied, “Isn’t that how we ended up having sex the first time, Y/N? I asked for just one lick to see if I’d like it.” Y/N chuckled at the mental imagery and said she loved that memory, but promised to enforce it here.

Now, it was Ushijima’s turn to smirk at his protege. Goshiki was allowed one lick. So, he had to make it count. When the olive haired man scooted aside for a moment, he waited to see what Goshiki would do. The first thing Goshiki did was smell her arousal. The primal smell got his cock ragingly hard and it was disgusting how much the smell turned him on. It didn’t smell ‘good’ it just smelled perfect. Swallowing his built up spit, he tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked a wide strip from bottom to top before sucking on her clit for a moment. The taste was irresistible and it warmed his chest. He understood why Ushijima couldn’t just do one lick and stop. Before Ushijima could rain hell on his pupil, the stoic man was pulled into a brief kiss before resuming his position down south. As payback, he sent Goshiki to the chair. The younger guy pouted in the chair.

“You broke the rules. You don’t get to fuck her.” He spoke up between licks and sucks of her clit.

She finally managed to fight back against his tirade on her cunt, “You didn’t tell him he couldn’t suck, to be fair. It felt nice, by the way.” Goshiki’s confidence was soaring, but like Icarus taking flight, his wings flew too close to the sun when she sighed, “But, not better than Toshi. Fu-Fuck! Yes, handsome!” Her compliments hardened her man’s cock even more and he was dying to stick it in her. But first, she had to cum. Adding fingers to action, she managed to scream his name and dig her nails into his shoulders. So, that’s where he got the marks from. Her thighs shook as she finished cumming and her boyfriend kissed her so she could taste herself. 

“You wanna know how to fuck a girl? This is how. Don’t you fucking dare jerk off when you watch how I give it to her. No one could even imagine giving it to her the way I do.” The assertiveness in his captain’s tone was reminiscent of the southpaw spiker Ushijima he knew at games, giving directions.

Y/N was quivering from the orgasm he gave her and her soft gaze met Goshiki. Her eyes told him, “If you hadn’t gotten greedy, you’d be in my mouth.” Though he regretted his actions to an extent, he did like his mentor knowing that he was ‘competition’. With one slam of Ushijima’s hips, he filled Y/N up entirely. No mercy. Since they fucked earlier, it wasn’t too painful. Her guttural moans and writhing form were beautiful to Goshiki. Her pleasure was ethereal. He just hated that it came from another man. 

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N. I fucked you earlier and you’re still tight like this?” Goshiki almost came now that he knew that she was torn apart earlier and still wanted more sex. The couple was insatiable and yet, deeply in love. Ushijima pounded her, but he uttered her praises and she made sure he felt touched and loved by her. That was something that is only recreated between soul mates. Goshiki was dripping with jealousy. The olive haired man rarely praised people outwardly and it was a fanfare event when he gave more than a ‘good receive’ to his teammate. Yet, when he was deep inside his future wife, he was singing her praises proudly. 

“Toshi! Fuuuuck please _more_!” Her breathy moans filled the room.

Ushijima smirked down at his love, but then looked over to his pupil while he spoke to Y/N who had her eyes closed, “More? I didn’t give you enough earlier, honey? You came five times then. You need five more? Is that it?”

Goshiki’s face was heated when Y/N answered her boyfriend’s questions with a “Babe, pleeeeaaaase! I can’t get enough of your cock in me.” The begging in her voice was sultry and filthy with desperation.

Ushijima picked up her legs, slung them over his bulging shoulders, and fucked her into the mattress. She was silent for a bit, too overwhelmed with pleasure, before screaming and clawing his back. Another orgasm in the books. The worst part for the young spiker was that it appeared like his captain hadn’t broken a sweat. Giving a woman this much pleasure was easy for him. Ushijima sweated more in the beginning warmup jog of practice, yet tearing his girlfriend apart was nothing to him. 

“I want a turn.” Goshiki immediately covered his own mouth for speaking up and demanding more. He chose to rephrase before getting murdered, “May I _please_ try?”

His captain tossed him a condom much too small for his own cock, “You get thirty seconds.” Goshiki scrambled to put it on, something he practiced after attending a few health classes.

Y/N was finally on Ushijima’s side again, “He won’t last that long, handsome.” The tight jaw of the southpaw relaxed into a wicked smirk. He instead opted to get his cock sucked again, his enormous fingers acting as a hair tie again. 

Goshiki was visibly shaking while approaching Y/N whose legs were wide open to receive him. Kneeling in front of her, she told him to line it up, squirt some lube on his dick, and shove himself in. Rubbing the lube on his covered cock almost sent him over the edge. Yet the warmth of her insides was heavenly. He felt it could stop wars, cure cancer, and end poverty. It had to be formed in the forges of heaven. The hot, wet tightness of her cunt squeezed his smaller cock viciously and he hissed, unable to move. Gently grabbing her hips, he began his short thrusts. 

“Good, Tsutomu. Keep going.” Her voice wasn’t as desperate as it was with her boyfriend, but she showed some interest.

“You feel very warm inside, Y/N. I like it.” He tried to compliment her conservatively so as to avoid the wrath of his captain if he misspoke. “You’re very lucky, Ushiwaka.”  
  


Ushijima responded with a simple, “I know.” The smirk he had dripped with arrogance and greed. The more he slid his cock in and out of his girlfriend, the more she choked and gagged on his girth. To rub it into Goshiki, Ushijima pointed to his wrist indicating a time limit. One that wouldn’t be necessary anyways because the younger man felt himself about to burst. Goshiki’s hips began twitching and slowing to avoid cumming, but he couldn’t stop. His warm load filled the condom and he almost collapsed on the woman underneath him. He didn’t need to do much since his captain pushed the younger guy back to his chair and the pupil disposed of the condom. As he caught his breath in the chair, he stared as Ushijima pounded into his girlfriend without missing a beat. The young woman moaned over and over, squeezing his waist with her legs. Ushijima made a gesture telling her to flip over and she obeyed.

“You let him have a lick of your perfect pussy, Y/N. That was naughty. You know how I feel about that, honey.” His voice was blunt, with a hint of malice. 

She used her cutest voice to melt the giant’s heart, “I’m sorry, handsome.” But, she knew what was coming. Y/N braced herself by grabbing the sheets and bit down on the pillow he gave her. Another pillow was placed under her stomach to give her support. The large man rubbed his cock up and down her cunt, making her push against him. 

“Tell me, Y/N. What is Goshiki’s number in volleyball?” the younger man was curious what that had to do with anything. 

“I-I-I think it’s ei-eight, Toshi.” Goshiki’s cheeks heated up at her knowledge of his number.

“Good. Eight it is. Be good now.” Ushijima quickly laid his hand down and spanked her jiggling ass while she wailed into the pillow. 

  
“One!” Her chest began feeling tight. 

Each hit was harder and harder to tolerate for Y/N, while Goshiki’s cock hardened again knowing his number was being used. He did pity Y/N for being on the receiving end of those hits, he had been hit by the ball and that sucked enough. A direct hit must be heinous, to say the least. The way her body quaked and her throat sobbed made Goshiki conflicted. He wanted to tear her in half himself, yet he wanted to hold her. But, she counted each hit with obedience and before she could finish saying ‘eight’, Ushijima rammed his cock into her. Y/N lifted her head up in shock and the southpaw grabbed her hair with his right hand, using his strong hand to guide her hips. When he teasingly asked if she wanted to be fucked or have her ass rubbed, she was clear about what she wanted. 

Y/N called out desperately, “Please fuck me. _Please_! I’m a good girl! I promise!”

“I know you are, honey. I know. You are my favorite girl.” His voice was sweet like sugar when he leaned over to her ear and whispered while he began his thrusting. 

Her strangled moans and hazy vision made her feel like the room was spinning, yet she was able to catch eye contact with Goshiki for a moment while he stroked himself. Once Ushijima caught wind of that, he laid into her harder. Goshiki swore the bed would break because the large man was that rough with her.

“To-Too much!” Y/N sobbed into the bed.

“You sure, honey?” Her man leaned down again to listen to her while continuing his pounding.

“Ye-Yes! Please slow, _shit_ , down. Still sore from earlier.” This made sense to Ushijima. Though they were often fairly vanilla, the moments when they chose to have him be fully in charge, they used their great communication to stay safe. He figured the situation was overwhelming as is to her and she had gotten fucked earlier, so he obliged her. 

“You have to listen to your partner, it’s about making them feel good. You’re secondary.” Ushijima finally decided to teach again after slowing himself down. “Y/N’s safety is my biggest priority.” Both men knew he wanted to go back to tearing into her. “Fuck, honey. This slow pace makes me want to cum.”

“Do it, handsome. Cum in me. Rub me and make me cum with you.” The captain did as he was told and her moans were much lighter and more pleasant.

Goshiki finished in his hand when he heard her wish for cum. He cursed himself, wishing he would have fucked her longer. And, bareback too. His tender cock was aching and he stuffed it back in his sweats and struggled to breath for a moment. Ushijima rolled his hips slowly and Y/N managed another orgasm from the intense pleasure and dirty talk he was whispering in her ear. That sent him over the edge and he came in her. After catching his breath, he slowly pulled out and kissed down her spine. A ritual for them after rough sex. 

**~**

“Go get three warm, wet washrags. _Now._ ” Goshiki bolted up when he was given the command by his upperclassman and ran over to the bathroom.

While heating up the water, he stared at himself in the mirror. Completely dazed, cheeks red, bowl cut all messed up, body trembling. He managed a small smile to himself and got the rags, wringing it out. When he came back into the room, the room was filled with a thick haze of sex. The smell was now unmistakable. After handing two rags to his captain, he sat back in the chair and wiped his own body off. Face, cock, and thighs. But, his stomach turned when he saw the gentleness that Ushijima used when wiping down Y/N’s quivering body.

“You were so good, Y/N. You helped him out, took me twice in one day, and took those hits. I’m proud of you, my love.” He had his forehead pressed to hers and she nodded while breathing deeply.

She took the second rag and ran it over her man’s muscles and face. Once she was done, she pulled him in for a kiss. Her boyfriend flipped her onto her stomach and pulled lotion out and rubbed it on her sore ass as she winced and then relaxed. 

  
“When you’re rough with a girl, you have to clean them up and cuddle afterwards. Y/N took a lot from that, so she needs comfort. For Y/N, she needs _my_ comfort. _Get out, Goshiki_ . You got what you wanted.”   
  


Goshiki stumbled over himself to leave before he heard Y/N call out, “Good job, Tsutomu.”

His cheeks glowed pink and he remembered to thank them. “Thank you for teaching me, Captain. And thank you, Y/N. Ushiwaka is lucky to have you. Thank you again.”

“Blow the candles out. See you at practice tomorrow.” Ushijima muttered as if he didn’t just have a sexual experiment with his younger teammate and his own girlfriend. 

The couple cuddled and Ushijima rubbed her back softly while she regained composure.

“Thank you for teaching him, Y/N. I love you so much. You’re only mine though, right?”

“Only yours, handsome. That was fun. Not as fun as Tendou, though. He’s wild.” He playfully smacked her sore bottom for making a joke and the both shared a laugh. His emotions were solely for her. Sensing a vague insecurity, she melted that away with a kiss, “I’m only yours, future husband.”

On Goshiki’s way out of his captain’s dorm after smelling the burning candles one more time, he walked like a baby giraffe. He immediately saw the Guess Monster who was laughing maniacally.

“Oooo~ if I didn’t know Ushiwaka was straight, I would’ve thought he fucked _you_ silly! How was it, kid?”

“Amazing.” The only word Goshiki could speak.

“Y/N is amazing and beautiful, isn’t she? A sexy little minx. But, don’t be weird with her or Ushikawa now. Don’t make him regret giving you a learning experience. Where’s my thanks by the way?” The strange man showed his usual weird expression and then began humming a song while awaiting Goshiki to speak up.

“Th-Thank you…” Tendou rolled his eyes and ushered the boy to his own dorm to relax and kick back. “Thank you Tendou, I feel a bit better now.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
